la luna que resplandece con el sol
by lady-noryko
Summary: Su voz es dulce y suave sin llegar a ser chillona como es en la mayoría de las chicas….. nunca creí llegar a decir esto pero ella es la segunda sangre pura que me deja impactado, puede que sea hermosa y todo eso pero yo odio a los de su raza por lo tanto a ella también la voy a odiar. con tiene hetero pero en si es un kanamexzero
1. Chapter 1

_Así como el sol y la luna nacimos para estar juntos y al mismo tiempo separados, es inevitable sentir atracción pero sinceramente esto no es amor, somos uno solo , una misma alma mas sin embargo no nacimos para amarnos, somos el sol y la luna tan iguales y tan diferentes. Nuestra promesa es esta mientras yo viva te protegeré de todos los males que nos persiguen y cuando muera yo siempre a tu lado estaré… aunque no me veas tenlo por seguro yo siempre a tu lado estaré._

Pov. Noryko

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, todo en mi era tan borroso, no recuerdo muchas cosas solo se que mi nombre es Noryko Forks (1), tengo 16 años y soy un demonio artificial (2) mi misión es encontrar a los otros seis demonios que faltan somos los únicos en nuestra especie, si tan solo pudiera recordarlos todo estaría mejor, además la única información que tengo es que dos de ellos están en la academia Cross, deberé infiltrarme como una sangre pura.

No puedo evitar el pensar que una vez me haya inscrito junto con mis acompañantes a esta academia todo en mi vida se complicara mas de lo que ya esta. Quienes me ayudan en esta misión son mis hermanos mayores Armand y Kiosuke Forks (3) son gemelos, su hermana menor Hivana ellos son licántropos, los que siguen son Sai (4) e Ikuto no sabemos nada de sus apellidos, luego sigue Lars el es mayor que todos nosotros por tres siglos por así decirlo el es como un padre para nosotros además él es quien se encargó de inscribirnos en la academia Cross.

Ahora mismo estamos a punto de llegar a la academia Cross en todo este tiempo he estado muy ansiosa quiero saber quiénes son las personas que son mis compañeros pues desde mis 9 años mi memoria esta en blanco y desde entonces me he estado preparando para esta misión cuanto antes….

El momento de la verdad ha llegado, estamos entrando a la academia Cross en nuestra limosina, a mí no me gusta viajar en esto prefiero las motocicletas o los autos deportivos pero Lars dice que es lo mas apropiado ara un sangre pura. Ha llegado la hora de bajar del auto afuera nos están esperando lo que es el director Cross y lo que yo supongo son sus hijos que son gemelos y su esposo? O bueno eso creo yo.

-Noryko es hora de bajar- me dijo Armand ….. el se notaba algo nervioso pues piensa que no será bien recibido solo por ser un licántropo.

-ok ya bajo Armand ero no te pongas nervioso y sonríe- le digo ara que se tranquilice y no me ponga nerviosa a mi. Me dispongo a bajar del auto y cuando lo hago me quedo impactada al ver unos fríos pero a la ves hermosos ojos de un color amatista que me miran con un profundo odio lo cual yo hare que dentro de poco cambie esa mirada.

Y así comienza lo que yo llamo mi misión de vida, lo cual en realidad es….

Fin del pov. Noryko

* Un poco antes de que llegara el clan Forks

Se encontraban los gemelos Kiryuu el director y Yagari esperando en la entrada de la academia cuando Ichiru pregunta- director cross ¿porque los estamos esperando con tanta impaciencia? Si solo es un nuevo clan vampírico que vendrá a hacer mas problemas.

A lo cual el director respondería- Ichiru cariño este no es un clan normal de vampiros ya que ellos tienen una alianza con los licántropos no son simples vampiros- le dijo en un tono de yo lo se todo.

-y si sabias eso entonces porque los aceptaste en la academia?- pregunto un muy enojado Zero

-porque Yagari me lo pidió- dijo como si nada Cross.

-orque hiciste eso- exigió un muyyy enojado Zero.

-porque será lo mejor mocoso así que cállate- las palabras sutiles del hombre siempre ayudan.

En eso se abren las puertas de la academia y entra una limosina y de ahí salen unos vampiros y de entre ellos sobresalió una chica rubia que llamo la atención de un peliplata en especial.

-mucho gusto director Cross mi nombre es Noryko Forks y soy la líder de este clan vampírico.

Pov. Zero

Al ver a esos chupasangre bajar de su lujoso auto mi mirada cato a una chica rubia de ojos azules, sonrisa hermosa y una piel que a simple vista se veía sensible, sus ojos me miraron por un momento y después fue hacia el loco de Cross…

Su voz es dulce y suave sin llegar a ser chillona como es en la mayoría de las chicas….. nunca creí llegar a decir esto pero ella es la segunda sangre pura que me deja impactado, puede que sea hermosa y todo eso pero yo odio a los de su raza por lo tanto a ella también la voy a odiar.

Ho no se dirige hacia mí, me saluda de beso y me susurra en el oído* _yo no pienso lastimarte yo vengo a protegerte y a ser tu amiga*_ y se fue dejándome confundido y sonrojado. No se porque pienso que la llegada de este clan vampírico va a ser mucho más problemático que el clan Kuran…..

Noryko ella es una chica rubia de ojos azules, a veces odia ser rubia porque la confunden con el estereotipo de la rubia tonta, su personalidad es muy cambiante suele ser arrogante y hasta cierto punto caprichosa, le gusta vestir bien y estar a la moda.

Demonio artificial: es el termino que se le da al haber muerto y por asi decirlo revivirla reconstruyendo su cuerpo mecánicamente


	2. un extraño sueño

**Notas del autor:**

Bien como ya saben vampire knight no me pertenece es de su respectiva creadora y este fic no tiene fines lucrativos.

Bien aquí esta el capitulo 2 espero y les guste.

*Ese mismo día por la mañana.

Pov. Zero

~sueño de Zero~

Me encontraba en un jardín de una mansión hermosa, tan elegante me siento tan cómodo aquí, es como si no fuera la primera vez que estoy aquí, además no estoy solo pero no logro ver la cara de la niña rubia, solo se que ella es muy especial para mí en este sueño además aquí aparento tener la edad de siete años y junto a nosotros se encuentra una mujer pelirroja que se la pasa contándonos historias sobre el sol y la luna, aunque no entiendo muy bien lo que quiere decir con esto, la niña rubia se muestra muy animada con las historias, mientras que yo miro como viene una mujer pelinegra muy alterada hacia nosotros.

La mujer de cabello tan negro como la noche dice que ella es la guardiana de la luna y la pelirroja es la guardiana del sol y ellas son las encargadas de proteger el poder que está oculto entre estos dos fenómenos naturales que hay en la tierra.

Y según ellas la rubia y yo nos convertiremos en un futuro no muy lejano en los herederos del sol y la luna….. Después todo se volvió negro y aparecí frente a una mujer no la distinguía muy bien todo era borroso y me dolía todo el cuerpo mire mi pequeño cuerpo y me di cuenta que estaba cubierto de vendas por todo mi cuerpo en algunas partes seguía sangrando por lo que me di cuenta me encontraba en muy mal estado y no recordaba nada estaba asustado.

-donde estoy… que ha pasado conmigo?- pregunte algo alterado por lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-tranquilo Zero-chan te encuentras bien solo fue un pequeño incidente del cual nada malo te va a pasar- su voz era tan tranquilizadora y yo solo podía ver mi verdadero yo (1) no podía hacer nada solo podía ver y oír todo el escándalo que había afuera, me dolía todo y sentía un líquido caliente saliendo de mi cabeza (2) algo en esto no estaba bien.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que me encontraba y por ella entro…. Un joven peli plateado arecido a mí y detrás de el entro….. Rido Kuran!. Se veían algo preocupados y lo más sorprendente venían tomados de las manos.

-¿Zero hijo te encuentras bien?¿ Cómo te sientes?¿ Que pasa porque no me contestas hijo?- sin duda el que se parecía más a mi estaba muy alterado pues con tantas preguntas me mareo.

-deja a nuestro hijo respirar mi amor que no ves que se encuentra en mal estado- le respondió un muy calmado Rido pero lo más sorprendente fue que el me llamo hijo y yo no le dije nada al parecer en este raro sueño ellos son mis padres y siento como si me estuvieran ocultando algo muy importante y ellos están muy nerviosos y sobretodo estas heridas en mi cuerpo no me ayudan mucho.

-dime ****** que le paso a mi pequeño Zero después de que lo rescataron de….- que me paso porque todo empezó a temblar…..

~fin del sueño~

-Zero-chan es hora de levantarse- grito desde afuera de mi habitación el loco de Cross, él fue el que me despertó de este extraño sueño, me estremezco de solo recordar mis heridas a mis supuestos padres y todas esas preguntas que surgieron en mí y sobretodo la herencia que me dejaron esas mujeres me perturba, pues yo tengo un tatuaje en forma de luna en mi espalda baja, mejor me levanto antes de que Cross se ponga pesadito y empiece a molestarme todo el santo día.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia el baño para ducharme, pues convencí a Cross de que dejara el cuarto que tenía ducha(3) antes de que sucediera toda esa pelea por la "princesa sangre pura" si antes amaba a Yuuki ahora la odio porque después de ser convertida en vampiresa sus aires de grandeza se fueron por los cielos haciéndola insoportable y odiosa, creo que hasta Kaname empezó a hartarse de la actitud de la chica tan caprichosa.

Creo que me desvié del tema pero lo bueno es que ya termine de bañarme, me dispongo a cambiarme pero me distraigo viéndome en el espejo no estoy gordo ni extremadamente flaco, tengo unos músculos marcados pero no llegan a ser exagerados y mi cintura es demasiado estrecha como para ser la de un hombre, mi altura no es demasiado baja mido 1.69cm (4) pero mi hermano Ichiru mide 1.74cm o como Kuran que creo que mide como 1.80cm y a lado de ellos me siento demasiado enano pues incluso algunas chicas de la academia son más altas que yo, aunque a veces me llego a sentir demasiado afeminado cuando visto con ropa ajustada y eso a veces me frustra.

Me termino de vestir y voy hacia la cocina a ver que ha cocinado Ichiru pues a el le toco hacer el desayuno y a mí me tocara hacer la cena para el nuevo clan vampírico y la verdad no es por presumir pero yo soy el mejor cocinando en esta casa y hablando del nuevo clan tengo un extraño presentimiento de que con su llegada las cosas empezaran a ir de mal en peor.

Fin del pov. Zero

~~~~lugar: entrada de la academia justo después de los acontecimientos previos~~~~

Y mientras los dos chicos se saludaban de beso, el director e Ichiru quedaron en shock al ver tal escena mientras que Yagari sonreía de manera disimulada hacia donde se encontraban los hermanos Forks obviamente ellos se conocían. El ambiente se tornó algo tenso y quien se atrevió a romper ese ambiente tan tenso fue..

-y bien ahora que nos hemos presentado, podrían decirnos por donde quedan los dormitorios de la luna- pregunto la rubia lo más educada que pudo ya que se encontraba un poco nerviosa al sentir la mirada penetrante del gemelo mayor aunque de cierto modo le gusto sentirla, eso quería decir que no le era indiferente a Zero Kiryuu.

-emm…. Síganme por aquí les mostrare los dormitorios y les daré las llaves de toda la zona que ocuparan durante su estadía en la academia- Cross les entregó las llaves algo consternado aun, abrieron los portones y decidieron entrar a los dormitorios- bueno chicos estos son los dormitorios de la luna y por cierto déjenme informarles que hoy a la 8pm habrá una cena aquí en el comedor de la luna en honor a su nuevo ingreso y la cena será preparada por Zero, alguien desea ayudarlo?- al preguntar esto se ganó una mirada asesina por parte del susodicho .

Y ante esto Noryko y Armand levantaron la mano- no se reocupe director Cross nosotros le ayudaremos- le respondió muy animada la chica rubia. Mientras que Zero se lamentaba internamente por el hecho de que la chica rubia quisiera estar a su lado.

-mm está bien me ayudaran ero si empiezan a hacer las cosas mal los correré de la cocina entendieron- les respondió con resignación el chico.

Así con las decisiones tomadas se dispusieron a entrar a la residencia de la luna para empezar con los preparativos de una cena poco usual.

Continuara~~~~~~~~~~~

Se refiere a que en ese sueño lo veía todo desde el cuerpo de el niño ero conservaba que en su mente cuantos años tenía.

Era sangre de lo que salía de su cabeza la cual también tenía vendada.

Zero se peleó con Yuuki y Cross para poder conseguir el baño con ducha de la cual salió victorioso.

La verdad no se cuánto midan pero la estatura que les pongo es para que se den cuenta de cómo se siente Zero a lado de todos los demás chicos, pero hay un porqué de su estatura.

**Notas finales:**

Bien espero y les haya gustado el capítulo en el siguiente se podrá ver a un Kaname y sus planes malévolos, a una rubia ganándose la amistad de Zero, un Armand enamorado y una revelación muy sorprendente por parte de Yagari-san.

Bueno y ahora un anuncio muy importante necesito mas personajes para este fic espero y los que quieran salir en el fic me dejen su ficha de personaje en un comentario de ahí yo los tomare en cuenta y los agregare al fic.


End file.
